Snow and Flame
by cha24u
Summary: *Oneshot* What will happen when Akashi Seijuurou lost someone important to him? What will he do? Warning!OOC AkashixOC


**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT own Kuroko no Basuke or the music written here or Akashi Seijuurou**

**Although i would love to own them-.-**

**But i do own my OC and the plot so NO COPYING**

* * *

**Music: Merry Chirstmas Mr. Lawrence-Ryuichi Sakamoto**

**'It's snowing..'**

**A hand reached out as a snowflake fell to a certain redhead's hand.'She loved the snow..' he thought. Just the thought of that could break him apart. 'Why did this happened to us? What did we do for the world to punish us like this? What was our wrong doing' he wondered as a chuckle broke out from his cold lips. He stared straight up to the sky. It was dark just like him. The world just liked toying with him. It gave him someone he could never forget. It gave him the only person who understood him. Then it took the said person away just like that. He closed his eyes as he remembered what happen just a few months ago when they were still happy together.**

***flashback***

**" Sei-kun" a white haired girl with equally white coloured eyes shouted to him. He turned his back "What is it Yashiko?" Yashiko Shirokawa was her name. She was a beautiful petite girl standing at 161cm. "You forgot your lunch" she said with her lips in a pout. "You could get sick if you don't eat. Your activities and your diet will get messed up. And-" **

**"Yashiko!" He put his hands on her shoulders. " Calm down. You're ranting"**

**" Was I? Oops.. Sorry Sei-kun" Yashiko said with her head down. "It's okay and thanks for bringing me my lunch" he said taking the lunch box from her. "I expect it to be good" **

**"Mou*.. You don't have to say it that wayy" she said pouting again. "If you don't like it then don't ask me to make it" but in reality he did like the food she made. It was delicious but of course he would never admit to that.**

**"Hmm.." Was all he said as he walked to the gym. "Mouu.. Sei-kun" She said pouting again. He just grined as he heard that. **

***end of flashback***

**He stood up from the bench he was sitting at and started to walk to a certain white building 'Meiroku Internasional Hospital'. He kept walking till he reached a room. It was covered with white just like any hospital the only difference was this room held where his angel was sleeping. In a dream where she might never wake up from. He dragged himself next to her bed and held her hand. As if she knew he was holding her hand her heart sped up. " Ne*, Yashiko.. Can.. Can you hear me?" His voice breaking. "When will you wake up? I'm all alone here.. " he placed his head on her hand. Yashiko accident happened 2 months ago. It was a chilly day and they were walking home from a date. When suddenly a car zoomed very fast to them. Seijuurou was too shocked to react but she wasn't. She pushed him to safety and got hit by the car all by herself. When he came to she was already down on the ground her blood making a puddle around her. She was dyed crimson that day. **

**"Yashikoo!" His voice cried as he held her. He kept yelling and yelling until the ambulance came. But even then he refused to let her go. Well that was until she got to the surgery room. The nurse had to hold him still. When he calmed down all he could think of is to let her be okay. Hours passed and the docter finally came out. He stood up quickly and asked him " How is she?" The docter had a sad smile on his face as he said "She's out of harms way, i can assure you that but unfortunely the shock of the accident has put her in a coma. I'm sad to say that i don't know when she will wake up... She might not even wake up at all" and at that he left.**

**Right now all he can do is pray and wish for her to wake up. The door of the room open and a nurse walked in. " Ara*.. Akashi-san you're here again today.. My you really love her don't you" a sad smile appered on thr nurse's face. She really did hate this part of her job. Seeing the patients' loved one in sorrow. "Don't worry i have a feeling she'll wake up soon" she said as she was recording yashiko's progress. But of course the nurse was just trying to make Seijuurou feel better. Seijuurou said nothing in reply. The nurse just sighed "Try not to push yourself too hard okay.. Have faith in her" and she closed the door. 'Yashiko..' He wishpered her name. Then suddenly he felt a squeeze. Seijuurou immidietly looked at his hand. Was he just imagineing it? Another squeeze, 'there it is again' **

**"Sei-kun" a soft voice called out to him. There was only one person who called him that. "Gomen*.. I.. I made you worry didn't I" Seijuurou looked at yashiko's face. He couldn't believe it. She was awake. Altough her voice was soft and her eyes were half open he was sure dhe wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. " Oh, i almost forgot. Happy birthday Sei-kun" she said with a smile. It was his birthday? He looked at a calender on the bedside and indeed it did show his birthdate. "So it is.. " he said**

**"Sorry i can't get you anything this-" her sentence came to a halt. " No you waking up is already the best present anyone has given me" he said hugging her tightly as tears slipped down from his eyes. " Hmm.." And she returned the hug. **

**"I love you"**

**THE END**

* * *

**Heyya, how did ya like the story? **

**It's pretty short isn't it..**

***Mou : It has almost(?) the same meaning as 'Ohh' i think**

****Ne : It has the meaning of 'Hey' or 'Yes' here it means 'Hey'**

*****Ara : It has the meaning of 'Oh hey' i think**

******Gomen : It means 'Sorry'**

**Please 'Favorite' and 'Review'**

**Constructive Criticisms are very much appreciated :D **


End file.
